


SS Lightning Thief

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: "For every action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And that Simon Snow isn't an OC, Butterfly Effect, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't trust the narrative until you have all the information, FAIR WARNING: Not everything is as it seems, I swear to everything I love this story is PJO, Introspection, Mythology - Freeform, Newton's Third Law of Physics is referenced a lot, Oh boy are the tags for this going to be a monster, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Roman Religion & Lore, Simon Snow isn't an OC, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, there is an equal and opposite reaction"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: TEASER - this story won't be getting any new updates for a while. This is just to keep the notes and tags from being deleted.





	SS Lightning Thief

**Author's Note:**

> 1: The tags will be updated as I go. Yes, the tags will involve me rambling about topics inside that I feel would confuse readers, hence the number of them being sentences on their own. No, they are not there because I don't know how to tag (I don't, but they're there for a reason).
> 
> If a tag confuses you, feel free to ask about them. I'll to my best to explain.
> 
> 2: Yes, the title is a pun on Simon's initials. Blame my friend, Pika, since the surname was her suggestion. (Also, yes, there will be future puns based off Simon's initials used in the story.)
> 
> 3: This story starts pre-canon to the original series. But it also isn't. Hence the time travel. (It's also the reason why I keep pushing that Simon Snow isn't an OC.)
> 
> 4: I'm very aware that the first chapter isn't an actual chapter. Consider it a prologue. It's the biggest clue I can give anyone about the "don't trust the narrative" tag; it's also the largest piece of the story that shouldn't be taken at face-value. (It's literally me summarizing two things: Why this story goes the direction it does and what changed to cause such a direction.)
> 
> 5: There's a reason why ToA and MCGA aren't tagged. Please be patient, you'll find out why as the story continues forward.
> 
> 6: Hope y'all enjoy.

_As the air turns to blood, a broken promise shall mark the end,_

_And skies shall rip beneath the Broken’s hands._

_On the air turned blood, a surrender shall mark the Age of Heroes come again_

_From echoes ringing between two strangers marked the same._


End file.
